crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Crush
: 1:57.00 : 1:19.83 : 1:07.87 |developertime = 1:05.56 |gems = |hint = Sliding can help you avoid dangerous obstacles. |prev = Bear It |next = The Eel Deal }}Crash Crush (ゆきだま スライディン lit. Snowball Sliding in Japanese) is the ninth level and is the fourth level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is a sequel of sorts to Crash Dash, in which Crash is again tasked with running away from gargantuan snowballs during the evening. Crash still has to dodge mines and electric barriers, but this time he is assisted by turbo pads scattered around the stage. Players will have to make efficient use of these turbo boosts on the final snowball run, as it contains a locked crate that Crash won't have enough time to belly-flop open unless he has a significant lead over the snowball. Shortly after the first checkpoint, there is a brief split path Crash must take if he wants all the crates. In this level, nitro crates are destroyed by the snowball, and there is no nitro switch crate. The problem is that it's possible to get very far ahead of the snowball and so if the snowball running over the nitro crates is outside of the range of the camera, then they won't be destroyed. Therefore, if Crash is very far ahead of the snowball, he must wait to see it hit the nitro crates, in order to get the gem. For whatever reason, this warning is not stated in most walkthroughs of the game. Types of crates *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate (bonus round only) *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count * Boulders: 4 * Mines: 19 * Electric Fences: 7 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 0 *TNT Crates: 0 *Nitro Crates: 10 *Other Crates: 47 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 11 Crash Crush-2 Crash Crush - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #10)|The 9th Level File:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough - Warp Room 2 Crash Crush|The 9th Level Remastered PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Crash Crush|The 9th Level in Time Trial Mode Gallery cc1.png Crashcrush2.png cc3.png cc4.png cc5.png cc6.png cc7.png cc8.png cc9.png crash crush level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. C4l90ZPW8AAWHL7.jpg CrashCrushFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level. Crash Crush Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Crash Crush.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 09_SaveSlotImages_CrashCrush.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level CC0.jpg CC1.jpg CC2.jpg CC3.jpg CC4.jpg CC5.jpg CC6.jpg CC7.jpg CC8.jpg CC9.jpg CC10.jpg CC11.jpg CC12.jpg CC13.jpg CC14.jpg CC15.jpg CC16.jpg CC17.jpg CC18.jpg CC19.jpg CC20.jpg CC21.jpg CC22.jpg CC23.jpg CC24.jpg CC25.jpg CC26.jpg CC27.jpg CC28.jpg CC29.jpg CC30.jpg CC31.jpg CC32.jpg CC33.jpg CC34.jpg CC35.jpg CC36.jpg CC37.jpg CC38.jpg CC39.jpg CC40.jpg CC41.jpg CC42.jpg CC43.jpg CC44.jpg CC45.jpg CC46.jpg CC47.jpg CC48.jpg CC49.jpg CC50.jpg CC51.jpg CC52.jpg CC53.jpg CC54.jpg CC55.jpg CC56.jpg CC57.jpg CC58.jpg CC59.jpg CC60.jpg CC61.jpg CC62.jpg CC63.jpg CC64.jpg CC65.jpg CC66.jpg CC67.jpg CC68.jpg CC69.jpg CC70.jpg CC71.jpg CC72.jpg CCB0.jpg CCB1.jpg CCB2.jpg CCB3.jpg CCB4.jpg CCB5.jpg CCB6.jpg CCB7.jpg CCB8.jpg CCB9.jpg CCB10.jpg CCB11.jpg CCB12.jpg CC73.jpg CC74.jpg CC75.jpg CC76.jpg CC77.jpg CC78.jpg CC79.jpg CC80.jpg CC81.jpg CC82.jpg CC83.jpg CC84.jpg CC85.jpg CC86.jpg CC87.jpg CC88.jpg CC89.jpg Trivia *As with the other chase levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level, so even if the player has Aku Aku mask(s) when entering the level, the player loses the mask(s). *If the player repeatedly dies on a particular section of the level, then the boulder will slow down on that section of the level. This is a part of the Dynamic Difficulty Adjustment system that awards players an Aku Aku mask or an extra checkpoint on other levels, which wouldn't work in this level since Aku Aku is banned and checkpoints wouldn't make sense in the middle of a chase. *The third boulder sits higher on the platform than the others. *According to the Crash Bandicoot 2 Japanese October 1997 Trailer PlayStation Taikenban Vol. 2, this level was set on daytime instead of evening. *This is the second chase level in Crash Bandicoot 2, the first is Crash Dash and the third is Un-Bearable. *There is a secret area in this level's bonus round. It is located directly under the first platform after entering the bonus round. The area consists 21 additional wumpa fruit and an extra life. To access it, the player must fall to the left of the first platform. *The BradyGames strategy guide for this game lists the box total on this level as 48. The other differences between the guide and the actual game match those of the leaked beta version, in which this level has 57 crates, the same as in the final version. While it's possible that an earlier beta version was used to write the guide, it's more likely that the writers mistakenly inserted the box total for Bear It, the level immediately before Crash Crush. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, the snowball can now break all the crates on the path, where as in the original it just breaks a part of the crates. The similar goes for Boulders and Boulder Dash and Crash Dash. es:Crash Crush fr:Crash Crush it:Crash Crush pt-br:Crash Crush Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Mountainous Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy